


Dream smp one-shots

by Riddlemethis6647



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethis6647/pseuds/Riddlemethis6647
Summary: I had some ideas I knew I didn’t have the energy to write fully, so take some one-shots instead.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Sometimes there’s a glimpse of you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to exile

” **The forest brings back memories long forgotten** ”

* * *

”You know you’re friend Ranboo?”

“Yeah?” Tommy replied

“Well he’s half enderman.” Ghostbur continued.

“So?”

”So how do you think that happened?” Ghostbur went off on a lil ramble as Tommy closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands.

”la la la big man I can’t hear you.” He said picking up the pace, whilst Ghostbur laughed and kept talking anyways.

One second Tommys foot was on flat solid ground, the next it had tripped on a stray tree root and he felt himself flung forward.

His heart beat became erratic, what he didn’t see was a ravine. A ravine he was about to fall into. He was oblivious yet still afraid to hit the ground he thought was in front of him.

He felt a warm touch, an arm stopping him and pulling him back. He opened his eyes to a stern Ghostbur.. no it was Wilbur, he had the stress on his face, his clothes were those of Pogtopia, the jacket was the one he was wearing right now.

”Tommy you need to be more careful! Are you Stupid? You’re on your last life and you almost fall into a fucking ravine!” No wispy voice.

Tommys breathe kept still, as he didn’t know what to say or do.

”Don’t ever worry me like that again. Understood?” A brotherly command.

Tommy nodded, and stared.

He didn’t want to close his eyes.

Wilbur was there.

His big brother was there.

Everything was going to be fine.

He blinked.

Where Wilbur stood, A flickering Ghostbur replaced his stead, a smile adorned his face.

”You okay? Ive seemed to get lost in my thoughts for a second.” He looked at his surroundings and spotted the ravine in front of them.

“Ooo don’t want to fall into that ravine! That wouldn’t be nice.” 

“Thanks Wilbur.” Tommy said as he stood back and put a hand in his coat.

”It’s no problem! I’m here to protect you after all.” Wilbur smiled and started to ramble again.

This time Tommy nodded and listened along as they walked back to camp.

Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought.


	2. The Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pogtopia Jacket angst

“ **The jacket** ”

* * *

Tommy was cold, so so cold.

He had no shelter, left to unknown land whilst it rained and stormed.

He ignored any sense of the yellow sweater in his peripheral vision. 

He wasn’t actually there, Wilbur was dead and gone, and now he was exiled once again.   
But this time he was alone, no matter what the wispy cheerful voice said. He. Was. Alone.

He gathered some wood and set up a fire pit.

”You’re doing great Tommy.”

He did not hear the comment, he was alone. He walked up to a fallen log and hoisted it up on his shoulder, carrying it to sit beside the fire pit.

It was raining to hard for a fire to start at all, so he sat down on the log and thought.

He thought about the past week, all the feelings he had bottled up, the grieving he didn’t have time to do. The best friend he had just lost.

Tommy cried, his tears rained down almost as fast as the actual drops that were soaking him.   
“Tommy?”

Silence.

”.. It’s okay Tommy. Here have my jacket, Phil gave it to me you know.”  
The Dull Translucent figure draped his younger brother in the long coat.

”You don’t want to get a cold now do you? It’s not nice being cold Tommy.”

Tommy clutched onto the jacket.

”Is this what’s its like to go insane?”

Wilbur frowned and sat next Tommy.

”Oh Tommy, your not insane..”

Hot tears still flowed as he held onto the jacket as though it was keeping him alive.

”Wilbur I’m still cold.”

”I know Tommy, I know.” Wilbur wrapped around his younger brother trying to give comfort or warmth.

There was nothing. No warmth. No Sound.

Tommy Sobbed, And Sobbed until there was no tears left.

The cold was numb and hot, and Tommy only had himself.


	3. Ghosts actually tell some tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost friends around the campfire

“ **Hey Loverboy** ”

* * *

One ghostly figure clad in a blue sweater sat at the end of the log, the second figure sat strumming on a guitar next to him.

”Hey Loverboy?”

”Yeah Blue?”

”Could you tell one of those stories again, try and jog my memory?”   
  
“Mhm.” Wilbur set down the guitar and turned his head towards Schlatt.

“How about the one time we both did a talent show?” 

Schlatt nodded his head “As long as it wasn’t some shitty circus shit” 

Wilbur smiled “course not, it was really fun, one of the most happy days I remember.” 

Schlatt scoffed “All you remember is happy memories,” He scooted over next to Wilbur.  
“Get along with the story Yellow.”

Wilbur hummed and shifted one of his feet.  
“It all started out with a lovely announcement, a talent show was to be held. Your talent was jokes, and mine was mediocre guitar playing.”

Schlatt paused “Did we do it as a duo?”

”Nope. But I bet if we did it would’ve been absolutely spectacular.” He laughed.

”Oh we would’ve been a disaster”

”The best disaster.”   
  
They both smiled at each other as the fire in front of them crackled.

“Ok, where were we.. ah yes okay. So after a couple of acts I was up, I was kinda nervous. But I was already up there so I played a song.”

”Yeah no shit, what song did you play?” 

Wilbur smiled “Let we finish will you? I played a song I wrote about Squids.”

”You wrote a song about fucking Squids?”

“Mhm. It’s pretty good if you don’t mind me boasting.” Wilbur grinned.

”Oh I bet it was shit, you pompous dick.” Schlatt playfully shoved him.

“It wasn’t as good as you're jokes, You had the whole crowd wheezing.” 

“Yeah?”

”Yeah I could barely breathe, you're thing was telling only half of the jokes.” He paused

”One of them was just hilarious. You said “Where’s there a will..” And just slowly turned to stare at me.” 

“So I’ve always been a comedian.”

Wilbur laughed “Always.”

”Hey Wilbur?”

”Yeah Schlatt?”

“ ... How do you drown a hipster.” He said with a shit eating grin.

The two ghosts laughed until the sun went up, one providing only happy stories and the other only sad.


	4. Wilbur?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a dash of reality checks

“ **Where is he?** ”

* * *

Tommy sat near the prime log, pondering and writing when a sound to his left alerted him to another person in his presence.

“Tommy.” the masked man greeted.   
  


“I don’t want you here dream” Tommy replied, still intent on his writing.

”Who else is going to visit you, Aren’t you lonely?” Dream said planting his netherite axe in the ground, then leaning on the bottom of the tool.

”I have Gh- Wilbur. I have Wilbur.” Tommy said his eyes trailing from the near blank page to the near blank mask that dream wore.

”Tommy Wilbur is dead.”

“I know that dickhead, he’s still here though.”

”Are you okay Tommy? Haven’t hit your head have you?”

Tommy stood up; “Stop being so fucking weird you green piece of shit. Who do you think built logstedshire?” Patting down his worn down pants he turned to dream.

”I assumed you did, what with you being alone out here.” Dream said, no emotion whatsoever slipping from his toungue. Tommy walked forward with furrowed brows. 

“Wilbur built this, Look! There’s even barrels of his blue dye.” Tommy said pointing to said barrel labeled “Blue.”

Dream clicked his tounge. “It seems the loneliness has gotten to you Tommy. Do I need to check your head for an injury?”

Tommy scoffed and walked into the little shack, grabbing the picture he had been given.

“And how do you explain this dick?”

“Tommy you’re holding a blank piece of paper, what does that have to do with anything?”

”Stop. Doing. That. It’s right here;” he pointed to the picture. “You’re not going to trick me with one of your fucking mind games.”

”Okay Tommy.”

“So you see it?”

”No, No I don’t.” Dream said moving closer, his hands idle.

”This isn’t funny you fucking twat.”

”I’m not trying to be funny Tommy, Wilburs dead.” Tilting his head his mask stared straight into Tommy’s soul. Tommy’s hand twitched as he held onto the picture.

“No-No he’s here. Wilburs here.”

Dream paused and surveyed Tommy’s state of being before walking out of the shack, grabbing his axe from the ground and leaving.

”You’re here right Wilbur?” Tommy turned to the translucent figure.

”Course I am! We’re Lads on tour after all.” he smiled trying to ruffle Tommy’s hair but fazing right through.

”Right. Lads on tour.” Tommy said still grasping the item in his hand.


End file.
